ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2014
Guide: Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2014/Guide The Duodecennial anniversary of FINAL FANTASY XI is upon us! (05/16/2014) Today marks twelve years of FINAL FANTASY XI. We are able to celebrate this day thanks to all the adventurers who keep Vana'diel close to their hearts. Thank you for your steadfast support. Last year, we held a number of campaigns to commemorate XI's eleventh anniversary, and this year we would like to keep the most popular of those events and further improve upon them. We will continue to provide monthly version updates centered on adjustments to make the game easy to enjoy for solo players who are unable to play for long sessions, and will also provide party-oriented content and difficult battles for those who wish to adventure with their friends. We also hope you enjoy the continuation of the Seekers of Adoulin mission as it prepares to reach its thrilling climax. The development and operations teams are working tirelessly to provide you with the most engrossing Vana'diel experience to date, and we look forward to continuing our journeys with you in this, our twelfth year of service. Akihiko Matsui Producer, FINAL FANTASY XI Adventurer Appreciation Campaign During this campaign, moogles stationed throughout the three nations will provide players with a variety of information and records about their adventures, and may even give you a commemorative gift or two! This year's incarnation of the campaign brings with it the all-new duodecennial ring and vocation ring! * Players may not receive the effects of both the duodecennial ring and vocation ring at the same time. Using one of the rings will overwrite the effects of the other. * If a player uses the vocation ring without having first unlocked the job points feature, he will not earn any capacity points even though one use of the ring has been expended. Read on for information on how to unlock job points. Event moogles may be found in the following locations. Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) / Bastok Mines (H-9) / Bastok Markets (G-8) / Windurst Waters (North Side F-5) / Windurst Woods (K-10) Campaign Period Friday, May 16, 2014 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Monday, June 2 at 7:00 a.m. Mog Tablets, Powered Up and Ready for More! Ordinarily, three random Super Kupowers will take effects once all eleven tablets have been discovered. For the duration of the Adventurer Appreciation Campaign, however, the full set of eleven will be unleashed! What's more, with the May 15 version update, different special rewards will be doled out to adventurers discovering these curios! Read on for details pertaining to areas hosting mog tablets and the list of Super Kupowers. Peruse the list of special rewards. * The effects of Super Kupowers will remain active for one week (Earth time) following the discovery of all eleven mog tablets. Campaign Period Friday, May 16, 2014 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Monday, June 2 at 7:00 a.m. A grand Mooblin Battle descends upon Vana'diel! In commemoration of the development of the Trust Initiative, the Jeuno Institute of Magical Studies is holding a competition to decide who their mascot should be-and the moogles and Goblins are duking it out in the final round! The champion will be decided through earning points that represent trust, friendship, and camaraderie. Yet this is no ordinary battle of wills. Luckily for you, moogles and Goblins stationed in the areas below will be able to provide you with further details. Moogles Southern San d'Oria (I-8) / Bastok Markets (F-8) / Windurst Waters (F-9) Goblin Rejoicers Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Bastok Markets (F-8) / Windurst Waters (F-9) But how can you know if a cause is worth fighting for when you don't realize all that is at stake? Take a look behind the scenes of this most valiant of struggles! Event Period Friday, May 16, 2014 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Monday, June 2 at 7:00 a.m. The Duodecennial Mog Bonanza Approaches! Also rolling into town for the twelfth anniversary of FINAL FATNASY XI is an all-new Mog Bonanza! This Mog Bonanza will introduce a wide variety of new prizes--equipment from new high-level battlefields, materials required for forging the new geomancer and rune fencer Ergon Weapons, awesome furnishings like Judgment Day from Treasures of Aht Urhgan, which depicts the Dark Rider and Alexander locked in battle, and memorable new music for your orchestrion! Read on for details on what the Mog Bonanza entails! * Marbles may only be purchased by characters for whom thirty-two days (Earth time) have passed since creation. * Please remember that all prizes won in the Mog Bonanza are valueless virtual items or gil for use in the game FINAL FANTASY XI only. Prizes cannot be transferred to another player in exchange for real-world money without violating the PlayOnline Member Agreement and risking termination of the accounts of all parties involved. Mog Bonanza marble sales run from Friday, May 16 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Wednesday, June 18 at the same hour. Category:Special Events